Amigos para Sempre
by Ana-chan n.n
Summary: Um acampamento de férias fez com que eles virasses amigos. Mas o tempo passou, eles mudaram e se separaram. Agora, um reencontro trará à tona todas as lembranças daquelas férias e eles vão tentar reconstruir essa amizade.
1. Chegando no Acampamento

**Declaimer:** _Naruto e cia. não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sama._

**N/A.:** Minha primeira fic de Naruto... espero que vcs gostem!

* * *

**Legendinha:**

**Nome:** - Personagem  
_"blá blá"_ - ação do personagem  
(blá blá) - meus comentários (in)úteis

* * *

**--------------------- Capitulo 1 – Chegando ao Acampamento ---------------------**

-------- Entrada do acampamento "Yuujyou", ás 7 horas da manhã -------- (o nome do acampamento significa amizade, ou pelo menos eu acho que significa ¬¬)

Um ônibus se aproximava do portão de madeira de um acampamento para jovens chamado Yuujyou. Dentro dele havia 15 adolescentes com aproximadamente 16 anos de idade. Todos pareciam estar muito cansados da exaustiva viajem até o acampamento (Imagina como eles estariam se tivessem que ir a pé?).

**Naruto:** DATTEBAYO!!!! FINALMENTE CHEGAMOS!!!!

**Sasuke (sarcástico):** Você não consegue ser mais escandaloso não, Naruto?

**Naruto:** Ah, qual é Sasuke! Estamos nesse ônibus há mais de cinco horas!!!

**Neji:** Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas esse baka tem razão.

**Naruto:** n.n

**Ino:** Não sei como me convenceram a passar as férias de verão num acampamento no meio do mato e cheio de mosquitos.

**Sakura:** Você não precisava ter vindo porquinha!

**Ino:** _"Olhando irritada para Sakura"_ Eu não ia deixar você sozinha com o Sasuke-kun, testuda.

**Shika:** Como vocês são problemáticas.

**Temari:** Essas férias vão ser longas...

**Kankuro:** Quem é aquele ser? O.O _"apontando para o portão do acampamento"_

Na frente do portão do acampamento havia duas mulheres e três homens. Uma mulher tinha cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, a outra tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos. Um dos homens tinha cabelos negros e estava fumando um cigarro, o outro tinha cabelos acinzentados. O terceiro homem provavelmente era o que havia sido apontado por Kankuro: ele vestia uma roupa com estilo esportista com cores um tanto... Peculiares: Verde-musgo e Laranja-ai-meu-olho.

**Gaara:** Ele me lembra alguém _"olha de esguelha para Lee"_

O ônibus parou e os jovens desceram, parando em fila indiana em frente aos cinco adultos.

**Motorista do ônibus:** Até mais crianças. Divirtam-se!

**Naruto:** Até mais, Tio Jiraya! (Desculpem, eu não resisti. n.n)

**Tenten:** Agradeça a diretora Tsunade-sama por nós!

**Jiraya:** Pode deixar!

A porta se fechou e o ônibus partiu. Os jovens encararam os adultos, que os encararam de volta. A mulher de cabelos castanhos falou:

Olá vocês são os alunos do High Konoha School, certo?

**Jovens:** acenam que sim com a cabeça

Ótimo! Essa é a Kurenai _"aponta a outra mulher"_, esse é o Asuma _"aponta o homem com o cigarro"_, esse é o Kakashi _"aponta o homem de cabelos acinzentados"_, esse é o Gai _"aponta o sujeito com roupas peculiares"_ e eu sou a Rin.

**Kurenai:** Sejam bem vindos ao acampamento Yuujyou!

**Jovens:** n.n

**Asuma:** Vocês preferem descansar ou conhecer o acampamento?

**Shika:** Descansar.

**Neji, Gaara e Sasuke:** Tanto faz...

**O Resto:** Conhecer o acampamento!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

--- Acampamento "Yuujyou", em frente aos chalés, 9 horas da manhã, depois do "reconhecimento de território" ---

**Sakura:** Que lugar lindo!

**Kiba:** O Akamaru adorou aqui, não é Akamaru?

**Akamaru:** Au Au Au!

**Chouji:** Eu to com fome!

**Shika:** Que novidade ¬¬'

**Naruto:** Eu também to com fome! Quando sai o café da manhã?

**Rin:** Agora mesmo. Vamos para o refeitório.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

--- Acampamento "Yuujyou", Refeitório, 9 horas e 10 minutos da manhã ---

O refeitório era um lugar muito agradável (Principalmente para Chouji). Havia duas grandes mesas, cada uma com 10 cadeiras. Os jovens se sentaram e os donos do acampamento foram para cozinha preparar o café (Aposto que quem preparou o café foram Rin e Kurenai, os homens só foram lá pra atrapalhar.)

Quinze minutos depois, as mesas estavam cheias de comida: pães, leite, café, sucos, frutas, ramen e mais algumas coisas. Os ocupantes das mesas comiam e conversavam animadamente.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Pequena interrupição - as mesas estavam assim:

Mesa 1

Kakashi Asuma

Rin Kurenai  
Sakura Hinata  
Sasuke Naruto

Neji Tenten

Mesa 2

Lee Gai

Temari Shino  
Shika Gaara  
Ino Kankuro

Chouji Kiba

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

--- Na mesa 1 ---

**Tenten:** Não é muito complicado o acampamento ter cinco donos? Não sai muita briga?

**Kurenai:** Não, nem tanto. Nós somos todos amigos e por isso é mais fácil.

**Sakura:** Amigos?

**Kakashi:** É. Porque você acha que o acampamento se chama Yuujyou (Tradução amizade n.n)? _"Rin chuta Kakashi por debaixo da mesa"_ AI!

**Rin:** Não seja mal educado Kakashi! ú.ú

**Kakashi:** Eu não fui mal educado! ò.ó

--- Na mesa 2 ---

**Chouji:** A comida ta muito gostosa! Quem fez?

**Gai:** Rin e Kurenai! (Não disse!)

**Ino:** _"olhando para Gai"_ Nunca lhe disseram que verde e laranja são uma péssima combinação?

**Lee:** ò.ó O que isso importa Ino? As roupas dele são muito legais!

**Gai:** Obrigado Lee TT.TT

**Lee:** De nada Tio Gai TT.TT (Sei que Tio Gai é estranho, mas como esse fic é UA, não dá pra ser Gai-sensei e só Gai fika mais estranho ainda. Se tiverem outra opção avisem)

Depois de alguns minutos, eles acabaram de tomar café e foram explorar um pouco mais o acampamento.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

--- Acampamento "Yuujyou", Na lagoa do acampamento ---

Sakura, Ino, Temari e Kankuro nadavam no lago. Gaara estava sentado no galho de uma árvore fazendo... Nada. Chouji estava sentado na grama comendo bolinho de chocolate. Shikamaru estava deitado na grama olhando para o céu. Sasuke e Neji estavam sentados na margem da lagoa molhando somente os pés.

**Sasuke:** Onde estão os outros?

**Neji:** Tenten e Naruto estavam se trocando para vir para cá. Agora o resto eu não sei.

**Tenten:** Olá garotos! Não vão entrar na água.

**Shika:** Eu vou dormir.

**Chouji:** _"comendo"_

**Gaara:** ...

**Sasuke:** Não. Onde está o Naruto?

**Tenten:** Está vindo. E você Neji, vai entrar na água?

**Neji:** Por enquanto quero me manter seco.

**Naruto:** OLHA A BOMBA!!!! _"pula na lagoa, espirrando água e ensopando Neji, Sasuke e Tenten"_

**Neji:** Ou pelo menos pretendia ¬¬'

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

--- Acampamento "Yuujyou", No campo de futebol ---

Kiba estava jogando um galho para Akamaru ir buscar. Hinata observava a brincadeira dos dois. Shino estava por aí observando os insetos.

**Kiba:** Vai buscar Akamaru! _"taca o galho além do campo"_

**Akamaru:** _"vai buscar o galho"_

**Hinata:** n.n

**Kiba:** Hinata, você sabe onde os outros estão?

**Hinata:** Eles estão na lagoa do acampamento.

**Akamaru:** _"volta com o galho na boca"_

**Kiba:** Muito bem Akamaru!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

--- Acampamento "Yuujyou", em frente aos chalés, já no começo da noite ---

O primeiro dia no acampamento Yuujyou havia sido bastante agradável. Os jovens se divertiram um pouco na lagoa, depois todos se reuniram no campo de futebol para jogar uma partida (Time do Kakashi 05 x 04) Time do Asuma. Agora estavam todos reunidos em volta de uma fogueira, comendo marshmallow e conversando.

**Temari:** Acho que as férias não vão ser tão ruins.

**Ino:** É eu também acho que não.

**Gai:** Mas é claro que não vão ser!

**Lee:** Isso mesmo!

**Tenten:** _"olhando para Kakashi"_ Vocês são amigos desde quando?

**Kakashi:** Desde que tínhamos a sua idade. Nos conhecemos num acampamento, nas férias de verão. n.n

**Kurenai:** E antes das férias acabarem já éramos grandes amigos. n.n

**Shika:** Se um acampamento fizer com que nós convivamos em harmonia, vai ser um grande milagre.

**Rin:** Pois eu aposto que sairão daqui como grandes amigos!

**Neji:** Eu duvido.

**Asuma:** _"cochicha para Neji"_ Então é melhor tomar cuidado porque Rin não costuma perder suas apostas.

**Neji:** O.O

**Naruto:** DATTEBAYO!!! (Já tava demorando ¬¬) O que vamos fazer amanhã?

**Gai:** Podemos fazer uma corrida em volta do acampamento. O primeiro a dar três voltas vence.

**Shika:** _"cochicha para Kakashi"_ Isso dá quantos metros?

**Kakashi:** _"cochicha para Shikamaru"_ mais ou menos 15 mil metros.

**Shika:** O.O

**Kurenai:** Acho melhor fazermos outra coisa.

**Sakura:** Mas podemos decidir isso amanhã. Estou com sono e vocês ainda não mostraram onde iremos dormir.

**Rin:** Certo. Garotos sigam Kakashi, Asuma e Gai. Garotas venham comigo e com a Kurenai.

Todos se levantaram e foram para os chalés dormir. Hoje havia sido um dia maravilhoso, mas bastante cansativo.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**  
N/A: **Obrigado por ler e não se esqueça de comentar. Afinal, review não dói, é de graça e faz bem ao coração! n.n 


	2. Finalmente Amigos?

**Declaimer:** _Naruto e cia. não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

**Legendinha:**

**Nome:** - Personagem  
_"blá, blá"_ - ação do personagem.  
//Blá, blá\\ - pensamento do personagem.  
(blá, blá) - meus comentários (in)úteis.

* * *

**--------------------- Capitulo 2 – Finalmente... Amigos? ---------------------**

--- Acampamento "Yuujyou", No refeitório, duas semanas depois ---

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde a chegada dos 15 adolescentes àquele belo acampamento. As férias estavam correndo maravilhosamente bem. Embora ocorressem algumas brigas, os 15 jovens estavam vivendo em harmonia. E era sobre isso que falavam no café desta manhã. (Os lugares na mesa são iguais ao do capítulo passado)

--- Na mesa 1 ---

**Sasuke (zombeteiro):** Acho que alguém aqui perdeu uma aposta _"Olha de esguelha para Neji"_

**Rin:** n.n

**Neji:** A aposta é de ficarmos amigos... E eu nunca vou me rebaixar ao ponto de ser amigos desse baka _"aponta pra o lugar vazio na mesa, onde devia estar Naruto, que ainda dormia no chalé"_

**Tenten:** Ah Neji! Não seja tão mau... O Naruto não é tão baka assim.

Nesse momento a porta do refeitório se abre num estrondo, revelando a imagem de um garoto loiro.

**Naruto:** DATTEBAYO!!! TO MORRENDO DE FOME!!! EU QUERO CINCO TIGELAS DE LAMEN!!!

**Neji:** O que você dizia mesmo Tenten?

**Tenten:** _"gota"_ Esquece... --'

**Sakura:** Precisa fazer esse escândalo seu morto de fome? ò.ó

**Sasuke:** Sakura, o Naruto é um idiota... Ser escandaloso faz parte da natureza dele.

**Naruto:** n.n _"alguns minutos depois"_ HEY!!! Ò.Ó

--- Na mesa 2 ---

**Ino:** Esse Naruto é um grande idiota mesmo ¬¬'

**Temari:** Sabe... Ás vezes eu tenho pena dele, porque ele não escolheu ser idiota... Ele nasceu assim.

Depois de Naruto comer suas cinco tigelas de ramem e Chouji acabar com a comida da mesa, todos foram para a área de piquenique para, segundo Rin, fazerem uma gincana.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

--- Acampamento "Yuujyou", Área de piquenique ---

A área de piquenique era uma clareira no meio do pequeno bosque que havia no acampamento. Rin explicou a todos que a gincana era na verdade um apresentação, para cada um falar um pouco mais sobre si.

**Sasuke:** Estamos aqui há duas semanas, vocês já nos conhecem...

**Shika:** Sasuke pare de reclamar antes que o Gai sugira uma corrida.

**Sasuke:** Mas eu não quero falar sobre mim!

**Naruto:** Então eu falo por você _"vira-se para Rin"_ Eu posso, né?

**Rin:** Pode. Já que ninguém gostou da idéia...

**Naruto:** Certo! Por quem eu começo... _"olha para os lados"_

**Neji:** Espera Naruto! Porque você não deixa os anfitriões se apresentarem primeiro?

**Gai:** Ótima idéia! Então eu vou falar... A começar pelo: KAKASHI!

**Kakashi:** //E lá vai minha imagem por água abaixo... ¬¬'\\

**Gai:** O Kakashi é o mais preguiçoso dos cinco... E está sempre atrasado! O Asuma também é outro preguiçoso, e não larga aquele cigarro por nada... Mesmo que eu diga que faz mal pra saúde! A Rin é a mais alegre e também a mais maluca. Já a Kurenai é mais relax, mas quando fica brava é a pior. E eu sou o mais esforçado dos cinco!

**Kakashi:** É! E o mais esquisito também...

**Gai:** ò.ó"

**Naruto:** DATTEBAYO!!! Agora é minha vez e eu vou começar pelo...

**Ino:** ESPERA!

**Naruto:** O que foi dessa vez?

**Ino:** Eu gostei da idéia e quero apresentar as meninas, começando por mim, é claro! Eu sou a mais bonita entre as cinco, nenhuma delas chega nem aos meus pés! Principalmente a Sakura-testa-de-marquise, que é uma grande ridícula! A Temari é a mais nervosa, qualquer coisa ela dá chilique... Mas isso é de família. A Hinata é muito tímida e quase não fala. A Tenten é a mais calma e meiga, mas quando se estressa é a pior.

**Sakura e Temari:** Ò.Ó

**Tenten e Hinata:** n.n

**Naruto:** Agora sou eu e ninguém vai me interromper! E eu vou começar pelo... _"olha para seu lado e vê Sasuke"_ SASUKE! Esse teme é um grande chato e resmungão... E também é muito orgulho e convencido. O chato número dois é o Neji que também é muito convencido. E tem também o Gaara, que briga com qualquer um que o incomode e acha que é dono do mundo! O Lee é um grande esquisito. O Shino também, porque é um maníaco por inseto. O Kiba também é maníaco, só que por cachorros, e vive pra lá e pra cá com o Akamaru. O Shikamaru é o mais preguiçoso, me admira que ele levante da cama de manhã. O Chouji é um comilão, impossível ver ele sem um salgadinho na mão. O Kankuro eu não conheço muito, só sei que ele faz parte do grupo de teatro. E agora por último...

**Sasuke:** E menos importante vem o Naruto.

**Neji:** Que é um grande teimoso e idiota.

**Gaara:** E ainda por cima burro, conseguindo ter as piores notas da classe.

Naruto retrucou e eles começaram a discutir. Segundos depois, todos os jovens estavam brigando, batendo e socando.

**Adultos:** O.O"

**Rin:** Como é que eles podem brigar tanto?! Acho que... _"faz uma cara de estou-bolando-um-plano-infalível"_ (Não sabe como é? Pergunte ao Cebolinha! n.n)

**Asuma:** _"dá uma cotovelada em Kakashi"_

**Kakashi:** AI!! TÁ MALUCO?!

**Asuma:** _"sussurra"_ Shiu! Fala baixo! Olha a cara da Rin.

**Kakashi:** _"olha a cara de estou-bolando-um-plano-infalível de Rin"_ Ai, ai... Lá vem confusão.

**Rin: **Tive uma ótima idéia de como fazer vocês ficarem amigos!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

--- Acampamento "Yuujyou", Na grama ao lado da lagoa, depois de muitos tapas e gritos ---

Os quinze jovens e os cinco adultos estavam sentados em forma roda na grama ao lado da lagoa. No meio da roda havia uma garrafa de refrigerante.

**Sasuke: **Certo... Vê se eu entendi direito. Você pretende que fiquemos amigos jogando Verdade ou Desafio?

**Rin:** Claro que não! n.n

**Neji:** //Ufa!!\\ Então pra que a garrafa?

**Asuma: **É pra um jogo pior que Verdade ou Desafio...

**Gaara:** Que jogo pode ser pior que Verdade ou Desafio?

**Kurenai: **Simples. O jogo Verdade ou Verdade. É igual ao jogo Verdade ou Desafio, só que sem o desafio.

**Naruto: **SEM DESAFIO!!!! TIRARAM TODA A GRAÇA DO JOGO!!

---- Sessão de Pensamentos ON ----

**Lee: **//Concordo com o Naruto. Sem desafio não tem graça!\\

**Shika: **Sem desafio? Ótimo! Agora esse jogo é só MEIO problemático\\

**Chouji: **Kuso! Não vou poder desafiar eles a pegarem mais comida pra mim\\

**Kiba: **Sem desafio? Só verdade? Vai dar problema...\\

**Neji: **Isso não vai acabar bem...\\

**Sasuke:**Porque será que eu não tenho um bom pressentimento disso?\\

**Gaara, Temari e Shino: **Quero ver me obrigarem a responder\\

**Kankuro: **Eu não tenho medo da verdade! Só de quem vai pergunta ela... Mas não importa porque eu sou um ótimo ator\\

**Kakashi: **Prevejo muita dor de cabeça\\

**Asuma: **Cinco minutos e esse jogo acaba... Em mais gritos\\

**Gai: **A Rin tirou a parte mais legal do jogo! T.T\\

**Kurenai: **Rin... Não confie que isso dará certo\\

**Hinata: **Verdade? Ai... O que será que vão me perguntar?\\

**Tenten: **Tomara que não perguntem de quem eu gosto... o///o\\

**Ino: **Hum... Ótima oportunidade pra saber os segredos dos outro!\\

**Sakura: **Contanto que eu não tenha que responder as perguntas da Ino, vai ser legal!\\

**Rin: **Posso não conseguir fazer com que eles fiquem amigos, mas que isso vai ser um grande passo, ah isso vai!\\

---- Sessão de Pensamentos OFF ----

**Rin: **Então vamos começar o jogo!

**Gaara: **Espera! E se eu não quiser jogar?

**Rin: **Então vai ter que dormir fora do chalé.

**Gaara: **_"pergunta para Asuma"_ Ela pode fazer isso?

**Asuma:** Não, mas tente impedi-la.

**Gaara:** Se é assim... Começa logo esse jogo!

**Rin:** n.n _"roda a garrafa"_

Naruto pergunta. Shino responde

**Naruto:** Certo... Shino, porque você é tão calado?

**Shino:** Porque sim.

**Rin:** Porque sim e porque não são respostas proibidas nesse jogo.

**Shino:** //No que eu fui me meter\\ Porque esse é o meu jeito de ser. _"roda a garrafa"_

Tenten pergunta. Temari responde.

**Tenten:** Temari, o que você acha do Shikamaru?

**Temari:** o///o Bem... O Shikamaru é...

**Shika:** Eu sou...?

**Temari:** Um grande preguiçoso problemático! u.u

**Shika:** _"capota"_

E a garrafa gira. Rin pergunta. Sasuke responde.

**Sasuke:** //Sobro pra mim --'\\

**Rin:** Ótimo... Sasuke, durante essas duas semanas que você esteve aqui, eu observei que você é muito calado e... Distante. Então eu quero saber, dentre as quatorze pessoas aqui presentes que você já conhece a mais tempo, quem você considera como amigo? (Isso sim é pergunta de verdade ou desafio! u.ú)

**Sasuke:** _"pensando"_ Bom, antes de vir pra cá eu não considerava ninguém como amigo, mas agora... Eu considero dois. Ouça bem... C-O-N-S-I-D-E-R-O... Não significa que sejam, ok?... Mas bem, eu considero o Gaara e o Neji como amigos, porque são as pessoas com quem mais me identifico.

**Gaara e Neji:** O.O

Garrafa em movimento. Rin pergunta. Neji responde.

**Rin:** Neji... Você disse que o Naruto é um idiota, concordo, ele é um pouco. Mas você é um grande egocêntrico e muito orgulhoso. Esses são os defeitos de vocês dois... todo mundo tem defeitos. Você com certeza sabe que você tem um lado bom, então Naruto também tem um. Então responda, quais são as qualidades do Naruto?

**Neji: **As qualidades do Naruto? Certo... _"pensando"_ Bom, o Naruto é muito esforçado, determinado... E engraçado também. E... Ele muito raramente está triste, nem quando o chamam de idiota. E tem um otimismo invejável. Hum... Acho que é só.

Garrafa girando. Rin pergunta. Ino responde.

**Ino:** IMPOSSÍVEL! A garrafa parou nela três vezes seguidas! É trapaça!

**Asuma:** Não, pior, é sorte!

**Rin:** n.n Ino, não concordo que você diga que é a mais bonita e as outras não chegam aos seus pés, porque as cinco são muito bonita. Quando eu vi vocês pela primeira vez achei que eram grandes amigas, porque vocês são parecidas...

**Temari:** Parecidas? Fala sério!

**Rin:** Estou falando sério. Todas vocês são bonitas, inteligentes, engraçadas... Minha pergunta é: Ino, você nunca pensou em ser amiga delas?

**Ino:** Bom... Da Temari, Tenten e Hinata já... Mas eu nunca vou ser amiga de uma pessoa tão ridícula quanto a Testuda.

**Sakura:** RIDÍCULA É VOCÊ PORQUINHA!

**Temari:** Chega de gritos! Roda logo essa garrafa.

E a garrafa gira. Kakashi pergunta. Rin responde.

**Kakashi:** Chegou a hora do feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro... Minha querida Rin...

**Rin:** //Quando ele me chama assim... Lá vem porcaria...\\

**Kakashi:** Você está muito empolgada com esse jogo e com essa sua idéia maluca... Eu me lembro bem que quando nós cinco nos conhecemos, também não fomos um com a cara do outro, então você sugeriu esse jogo e terminamos na enfermaria... O soco que o Asuma me deu ainda dói, e o seu tapa também... Depois que melhoramos, levamos bronca e trancaram nós cinco juntos até que conseguíssemos ter uma conversa civilizada: deu certo. O seu jogo não prestou pra nada, porque você sugeriu ele agora... Pra eles se baterem e acabarem trancados de castigo?

**Rin:** Claro que não! E eu achei que sua pergunta ia ser pior que isso... Como você disse, depois do jogo fomos parar na enfermaria. Se não fosse o jogo, nunca teríamos brigado daquele jeito e nunca teriam nos trancado junto. Conclusão: nunca seríamos amigos! Mas, antes que você pergunte, não pretendo que esses jovens comecem a ser bater... Sugeri o jogo só pra eles poderem se conhecer melhor. E se nós os trancássemos de castigo, provavelmente se matariam antes de ficarem amigos.

**Jovens:** O.O"

Garrafa girando novamente. Rin pergunta. Sakura responde.

**Sakura:** _"olha pra Asuma"_ Certeza que ela não ta trapaceando?

**Asuma:** Absoluta!

**Rin:** n.n Sakura, já vi que o problema das meninas é que você e a Ino não conseguem ser amigas. Mas a Ino parece ser muito legal e, além disso, ela entende de moda... Uma amiga que entende de moda é uma ótima amiga. Então porque você não tenta ser amiga da Ino?

**Sakura:** Pra que eu vou tentar ser amiga de alguém que não gosta de mim? E a Ino só se importa com ela mesma! Não quero ser amiga dessa PORQUINHA!

**Ino:** JÁ FALEI PRA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE PORQUINHA!

**Sakura:** ENTÃO PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE TESTUDA!

**Ino:** MAS VOCÊ É TESTUDA!

E novamente o caos se instalou sobre aquele acampamento. Ino e Sakura começaram a gritar uma com a outra. Até que Temari se levantou, encheu os pulmões de ar e gritou.

**Temari:** CHEGA!!! CANSEI DE OUVIR VOCÊS GRITANDO! CANSEI DESSE JOGO ESTUPIDO! PRA MIM É A GOTA D'ÁGUA! TO INDO PRO CHALÉ!

Os outros jovens também se levantaram e seguiram caminho para os chalés. Os adultos foram atrás deles, e antes que entrassem nos chalés, Rin gritou.

**Rin:** ÓTIMO! VÃO PROS CHALÉS MESMO, ASSIM VOCÊS PARAM DE GRITAR! MAS QUEREM SABER DE UMA COISA? EU ACHO QUE VOCÊS DEVIAM COGITAR A IDÉIA DE SEREM AMIGOS, PORQUE, EMBORA NÃO PAREÇA, TÊM MUITAS COISAS EM COMUM. MAS O ÚNICO JEITO DE DESCOBRIR ISSO É CONVERSANDO. E SABE? CONVERSAR NÃO DÓI! (Ela gritou tudo isso? Que garganta, heim? O.O)

**Kurenai:** Você acha que eles vão seguir o seu concelho?

**Rin:** Vão sim!

**Asuma:** Quanto tempo até eles pensarem no assunto?

**Rin:** De dois a três dias...

**Kakashi:** Ainda acho que seria mais eficiente se trancássemos todos juntos.

**Rin:** Bom, esse é o plano B.

**Gai: **Peraí, e o meu plano?

**Rin:** O de deixar eles pendurados em árvores até que fiquem amigos? Esse é nosso plano C.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**N/A.:** Yo!! Taí o capítulo dois, espero que tenham gostado n.n... Talvez eu demore pra atualizar, eh q eu to escrevendo o primeiro cap de uma outra fic, e tbm pq to com priguiça de contiar essa ¬¬' 

Ah, e a partir do terceiro cap eu vo escrever de um jeito diferente.  
É que eu não costumo escrever desse jeito: **Naruto: **_"se leventa"_ EU QUERO RAMEN!!!!  
E sim desse: _-_ EU QUERO RAMEN!!!! - gritou Naruto, se levantando.  
Por isso vou escrever de outro jeito. Se vcs gostarem do novo jeito eu continuo com ele, já se não gostarem eu volto a escrever do jeito antigo.

E obrigado a todos os reviews!!! Fikei muito contente com eles n.n  
Bjokas e ja ne!

* * *

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

**Uchiha-Tomoyo:** Uau!! Sua favorita?! O////O Fikei surpresa quando li isso! Bom, eu não fiz o jogo "verdade ou desafio" mas fiz o "ou coisa parecida". E acredite, eu ja tinha escrito o cap antes de ler seu review. Como é que vc leu meus pensementos? o.O Ah, a dica sobre o Itachi ta anotada, ok? Bjokas e ja ne!

**Schne Hissi:** Não precisa chorar! Já postei o cap n.n! Kisses e ja ne!

**Yuki Blackwell:** Acompanha sim! O acampamento vai ser muito importante na fic! Bjokas e ja ne!

**Sinstanter: **Que bom que vc gostou! E anotei todas as suas dicas! Prometo que o próximo cap vai ser mais detalhado XD! E quanto os casais, eu ainda to planejando. Talvez tenha yaoi, não posso confirmar nada pq naum gosto muito desse gênero, mas... quem sabe... Mas já posso confirmar que o pessoal da akatsuki não vai participar, é só os que apareceram no primeiro cap mesmo. Mas eu to planejando um fic que eles vão participar, só falta criar coragem pra começar a escrever ¬¬. Bjokas e ja ne!


End file.
